Snowflakes Between Friends
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Just a small one shot between Neptune and Blanc.


Small One-shot...Enjoy! :)

Snowflakes Between Friends

By, Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

Neptune looked out the window from her hospital bed at the snow that fell from the skies. "That's coming down..." She coughed and it hurt. "Owww..."

The tempreature of Neptune was holding steady but outside it was cold and crisp...Just like a certain CPU friend of her's liked it.

"Why the long face Neptune?"

Neptune turned her head to the right and saw Blanc standing (or rather sitting) by her bedside...with a book in her hand. "I was stupid Blanc...I thought I could deactivate CPU powers for a jump from a cliff edge, and land safety as I always do as the protagnoist...But...I kinda...I kinda ended up here..."

"Serves you right then."

Neptune looked down. "It's not my fault. I was being careful..."

"Being on a cliff edge, without your powers, is incredibly dangerous. You, of all people, should know that by now." Blanc whispered in her monotone voice as she opened her book. "Neptune, how many times has your Oracle told you not to do that?"

Neptune sighed. "Histy's told me over a dozen times! But still!"

Blanc looked to Neptune and Neptune quickly shut up. It almost made Blanc smile...The amount of power she had over her.

It had been a little over 2 years since the last major battle with Arfoire and/or any of her enemies. The ultradimension crew often visited when they weren't too busy...Although, having two Vert's was extremely annoying to Blanc - She still had another version of herself to relay to.

There was that...And the fact that Neptune was on more friendly-er terms with Blanc. Neptune would get on Blanc's nerves from time to time, but sometimes...Sometimes it was nice to have Neptune around. Neptune thought the same of Blanc.

"You know something Blanny?"

Blanc shook her head. "No, what?"

Neptune smiled even though she was in pain. "I like our friendship. It's a nice one, isn't it?"

Blanc nodded. "If you say so." She looked down at her book.

Neptune's smile went wider until she felt a twitch of pain that made her stop. "Owwww..."

"Have you STILL not reactivated your powers yet?"

"I can't."

Blanc rose an eyebrow as she looked up from her book. "What?"

"I said I can't!" Neptune exclaimed. "I think something's wrong with the Planeptune share crystal or something...Definately not pudding related!"

Blanc nodded. "I understand its not pudding related. But, seriously, did you ask Histoire about it?"

Neptune nodded. "I did!" She felt another surge of pain as she tried to think. "Owwww..." She looked to her right arm. "It hurts Blanny!"

Blanc removed her hand from her book and placed it on Neptune's right arm and the result was the Lowee goddess' ice cold powers cooling down the pressure in Neptune's arm.

Neptune sighed in relief. "Thank you..."

Blanc nodded. "Don't mention it. Who's looking after you while you're in here?"

"Compa."

Blanc smirked. "More Bandages?"

Neptune's eyes widened. "No! No! NO!" She then froze in pain.

Blanc's smirk disappeared and then after a few moments she smiled. "I was merely having a joke, calm down."

Neptune sighed out loudly. "Didn't sound like one." She shook her head but then smiled back at Blanc. "Thank you Blanc. I think my arm's okay now." She giggled.

Blanc removed her hand and nodded. "Mmm, just be more careful. When you get your powers back that is."

Neptune nodded. "You can count on it. Say, when I'm better, do you want to catch a movie or somethin'? Just the two of us?"

Blanc looked to her book and then to Neptune. "I normally have work to do..."

"Just once?"

Blanc felt a smile pull at her as she smiled in moments after. "Alright. What are we going to go and see?"

"How about the latest movie about the book you published? I'm sure there's gonna be scenes you love in it!"

Blanc blushed. "They...Put my book in a film?"

"Well, DUH! It's the blockbuster in Planeptune right now and I kinda don't have anyone to go with..."

"What about Nepgear? Or the others?"

"Compa's busy here in the hospital, Nep Junior is often hovering around Uni doing various things...Speaking of which I need to check on her soon. Aside from that? I'm not sure. I just thought I'd ask you."

Blanc couldn't help but smile even though she felt her cheeks were on fire. "Okay. When you're rested though, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am! Owww..."

Blanc giggled softly. "Take it easy." She closed her book and stood up. "I'll be going now."

Neptune nodded. "Alright! See you soon Blanny!"

Blanc nodded and passed Neptune something from her pocket. "I snuck this in here. Tell 'em I ate it... Otherwise, they might get funny with you."

Neptune's eyes lit up - It was a cup of pudding. "Blanc!"

Blanc put a finger to her lip and winked at Neptune. "Just this once."

Neptune opened the cup of pudding and ate it quickly while Blanc basically shielded her from any of the doctors/nurses vision.

"Pwah, I can already feel some of the energy coming back. Thanks Blanc."

Blanc smiled. "You're welcome. Mystery of the Blue Shark next week?"

Neptune giggled. "You know the title well...Well, it is YOUR book they made into a film, so I'm not THAT surprised. Yes, sounds good!"

Blanc turned and walked out of the room. "See you then."

Neptune blinked as she looked down to her hands, she could have SWORN she JUST had the pudding cup in her hand! And...

Where did the spoon go!?

'Always thinking about me...Thank you Blanc. I'll return the favour next week.' Neptune smiled upon thinking this.

Because that's what they were to each other.

Good friends.

* * *

The End.

Of this one-shot xD


End file.
